


sweet revenge

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, last friends references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ryo’s not Sousuke, but he’ll gladly take his punishment.





	sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ryo had thought it a little odd that Masami had insisted on meeting at her apartment before the cast party, but he brought her flowers anyway.

It’s only proper, he thinks, to bring flowers for your co-star whom your character savagely beat for several episodes. As he waits for her to answer the door, he wonders if they’re “sorry for beating you” flowers and whether it would be in bad taste to call her Michiru-chan as he hands them to her.

“If that’s Ryo-kun, come in!” Masami yells, sounding far away. “I’m not ready yet!”

Women, Ryo thinks. He starts to roll his eyes, but then he remembers how much of diva Sawajiri Erika had been and is suddenly grateful for Masami’s _realness_. Off-set Masami was outgoing and very casual, which might have been seen as ‘rude’ in the eyes of their elders, but it made Ryo feel more comfortable around her.

“Excuse me,” Ryo says politely as he steps inside, slipping off his shoes and taking in the dim atmosphere of Masami’s apartment.

The only light comes from the few candles scattered amongst the living room and open kitchen. He walks towards the hallway, seeing nothing but darkness in the cracks of the doors, and suddenly his eyes are covered and a cloth is tied around his head.

“You brought me flowers,” Masami whispers from behind him with a giggle. “How very chivalrous of you.”

“Masami-chan,” Ryo says slowly, not sure whether to freak out or be very, very happy. “What are you doing?”

Fingers slide down his arms, giving him goosebumps as she takes the flowers and presumably puts them in a vase. “Proving to you that I’m not some pushover little girl.”

“I know that,” Ryo tells her, the thought of actually reaching up and pulling down the blindfold not occurring to him until his wrists are in her hands. “I’m not some psycho woman-beater, either.”

“No, you’re not.” Masami ties another cloth around his wrists and gently places his hands behind his head with no resistance. “If you can be a good boy, I’ll be a bad girl.”

Right now he thinks that she’s a little crazy, but then she’s in front of him with her hands cupping his jaw, slowly brushing their lips together in more of a sensual kiss than if it had been deeper. “Okay,” he breathes.

He feels her smile against his lips. “Yay,” she whispers, and Ryo can’t help but laugh at her cuteness. “I’m going to take you to my room now.”

She leads him by the belt, Ryo following obediently with his hands behind his head. A door creaks open and he’s pulled some more, then harshly shoved onto his back on a soft mattress. Immediately Masami’s on him, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him again while Ryo struggles in his binds because he really wants to wrap his arms around her.

Another giggle and she licks between his lips. “You look better in regular clothes.”

He chuckles, not thinking anything much of his T-shirt and jeans, at least until Masami’s hands are in his back pockets, grabbing onto his ass while rubbing against him from above. “I want to see you,” he hisses.

“Nope,” she says clearly. “This isn’t about what you want.”

Now he scoffs. He wonders if she knows that he’s _letting_ her do this, then decides that it’s worth it if he gets sex out of it. He can’t say that he hadn’t enjoyed kissing her at the beginning of the series, even if Yamapi was there first. “Yes, Mistress,” he says.

“Ooh, I like that.” Masami coos, her fingers trailing around Ryo’s waist in a way that’s almost ticklish as she slips under his shirt and traces his chest muscles. “Do you want to know what I’m wearing?”

Ryo nods, his back arching as she grazes his nipples.

“Just panties,” she says simply, rocking against him as he gets harder. “Which I’m about to take off.”

He imagines her sitting topless on him and considers untying the blindfold; he can reach it if he shifts a bit. Then she lifts up and he freezes, unprepared for the sudden scent of aroused female as her panties are waved under his nose.

A groan escapes him, a sharp roll of his hips in search of her as Ryo becomes less led by his brain and more led by his hormones. “Masami-chan, don’t be a tease.”

“No?” Masami questions. “All right, then.”

The scent becomes stronger as she gets closer; his tongue is already out and flicking before he actually processes what she’s doing, a little shocked when he figures it out and blindly finds what he’s looking for.

She moves jerkily against his mouth, her choked moans and mangled versions of his name fueling him to go faster. Her thighs start to shudder on either side of him and he tries not to smile, his body flooded with pride at being able to make her fall apart like this.

It doesn’t take that much longer for her to come, a shrill cry sounding from her as he finally slips his wrists out of his binds and rips the blindfold from his face, wasting no time in rolling them over so that Masami is on her back with Ryo hovering over her.

Her eyes are barely open, a lazy smile on her face and breasts heaving as she laughs at Ryo’s determination. “I knew you were just humoring me,” she says breathlessly. “It was fun, though.”

“We’re not done,” he says sternly, even though he knows damn well that he’d back off if she said no.

She doesn’t, though; in fact, it takes him a few seconds to realize that instead of answering, Masami has spread her legs to wrap around his waist. “Do you always fuck while fully dressed?” she asks casually.

Narrowing his eyes, he yanks off his shirt and gets to work on his pants, looking up just in time to see Masami tearing open a condom packet with her teeth. He bites back some choice comments in favor of Masami’s soft fingers on his erection, gently stroking him a couple times before rolling on the condom.

His eyes fall shut, his body so aroused that he can’t think of anything other than being inside her. One hand slips between her legs to make sure she’s ready; she is, but he teases her anyway, forcing his eyes open to see her face as he crooks his fingers inside her.

“Ryo-kun,” she gasps, looking up at him through hooded lids as she abandons his cock and reaches for his shoulders. “Now.”

He leans down to fuse their mouths together as he withdraws his hand and positions himself, pushing in easily and swallowing both of their relieved moans. Her body is hot and tight around him, wet because of him and squeezing firmly like she’s trying to keep him there forever. Instantly he pulls almost all the way out and sharply thrusts back in, groaning at the way it feels as he gradually increases his speed.

Her hands latch onto his shoulder blades, holding him close even when she tears her mouth away, tossing her head back while his face falls neatly into her neck. He continues kissing and nibbling at her skin as he loops his arms around her knees, changing his angle and becoming unable to control himself as her screams and his arousal becomes too much.

He feels her about to come, using the last of his brainpower to lift his head and see for himself the way her face scrunches up, her whole body trembling and tightening around him even more as she convulses with orgasm. With rough, desperate groans, he pushes through it and bites his own lip to keep from getting too close to the brink.

“Ryo-kun,” she says again, her grip on him loosening as her body calms down. “You feel good.”

Ryo can’t speak, doesn’t remember how to form words as his rhythm slows to match her breathing, letting go of her legs and wrapping his arms around her upper back as he thrusts harder. He smiles when she moans like it catches her by surprise, nails in his back as his breaths become staggered and his abs work to push himself deeper inside her.

It’s worth it when she comes again, his name cried out half in shock as he continues to fuck her through it, his hands covering both of her breasts and squeezing gently, thumbing her nipples as his own groans rise in volume. It’s what finally sets him off, burying himself twice more before his own body is hit with waves of orgasm.

He rises and falls with her deep breaths, fingers gently stroking his hair as she lowers her legs and he slips out of her. He manages to reach down and tear off the condom, wondering what to do with it until he looks to the side and sees a wastebasket right by Masami’s bed.

“Well, I’m exhausted,” she says nonchalantly, like she’d been out running instead of having sex. “Let’s blow off the party.”

Ryo chuckles as he leans up on his elbows. “We can’t, we’re the main stars.”

“ _Lame_ ,” she replies, rolling her eyes. “I guess I’ll just have to go as your date.”

“Date, huh,” Ryo repeats. “Are you going to put out?”

She laughs with her whole body, the hand in his hair gently pulling him down for a kiss. It lasts a little too long to be innocent, enough to make Ryo consider faking some kind of illness – for both of them – until Masami pulls away with a smile.

“Only if I get to be on top,” she finally answers, poking him in the belly until he rolls off of her.

He’s looking forward to it.


End file.
